shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suimin Suimin no Mi
The Suimin Suimin no Mi '(''literally meaning sleep sleep fruit) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows its user to put an opponent to sleep with the click of a finger. '''Appearance The Suimin Fruit appears like somewhat shaped like a squash. It has a yellow-ish green colour with several stems sprouting from its top. It like all Devil Fruit's possess the trademark DF swirls though in this fruit hey seem vaguely shaped like sleep eyes. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' The main ability of Suimin Fruit is to put people in its vacinity completely to sleep avoiding any need for a fight on the user's part. The length and duration of the sleep can be controlled by the user ranging from a few minutes to several weeks. In some cases the user can even put its target in a completely comatose state. If mastered the user can also put himself into a sleep like state imitating death capable of fooling even advanced doctor. When using this ability the user feels as if they are being lifted above their body and watching the scene around their body unfold similar to what some people experience when they have a near-death experience. 'Usage ' This Devil Fruit is more supportive than offensive or defensive. Due to it's ability to make large numbers of enemies fall asleep within seconds it can be used to easily quell invasions or wipe out defensive forces. It can also be used as a 'late reactionary tactic'. Using its ability the user can create and inject sleeping gas into important offensive enemy forces, such as Admirals, Vice-Admirals, etc but rather than letting the gas get to work right away the user could put into freeze mode where it stays inactive for long periods of time until the user finally activates it. During times of battle and wars, the user could activate it again when the important target appears. This method is helpful because it lets the user conserve energy in future conflicts as the sleeping gas is already within the targets. 'Attacks' *'Suimin Suimin no Wipeout : '''Using this attack, White can create a large amount of sleeping gas (invisible) and release it over a large radius wiping out any enemies within it. Though this has the drawback of putting to sleep any allies caught within it as well. *'Suimin Suimin no Dead Ringer : 'A favourite technique of White's. He creates a large condensed amount of sleeping gas which he quickly injests in a process that takes about five seconds. This causes him to slip into a state of mock death in which his entire body slows down to such a point that it is unrecognizable from true death. Even his breathing slows to one-tenth of its true pace. This technique is powerful enough to fool the most talented of doctors as shown by White. While in this state, White describes himself as becoming ghost like in form as he floats up and above his body and watches events transpire around his now empty shell. If he senses that an enemy recognizes the technique and is about to finish him off he can quickly break the move and regain conciousness in under a second. *'Suimin Suimin no Ed-head : '''This is arguably one of White's more advanced attacks. Using this ability White can effectively put his enemy into a comatose like state for however long he wishes. To do so White must first be able to make contact with the enemies fore-head. The effect of this ability puts the enemy in a type of trial within their mind. This trial consists of various tests which is the target can pass will allow them to break out of the coma. However, if they fail they will be stuck in the comatose state until White says otherwise. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit